Life's A Dance10
by ks
Summary: More on David and Laura...Peter talks to Scott...a whole lot more. PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the new 'admits'   
  
  
Life's A Dance10  
  
  
Life's a dance you learn as you go.-unknown.  
  
  
  
Scott clenched his fist and drew back to throw it at Eric, when someone caught it and pulled him off the helpless boy. Scott was thrown onto his back, but jumped right back up, charging Eric again. Again- Scott was pulled back.  
  
"Cool it" he heard a voice say.  
  
Scott: I'm gonna kill him.  
  
Eric just stared at Scott with frightened eyes, he wasn't use to such roughness. Sure the kids at his old school would tease, but he had never been charged at before.  
  
Scott looked up at who was holding him back- it was Roger.  
  
Roger: What in the heck is going on here?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulder so Roger would loosen the grip, but he didn't.  
  
Roger: You guys want to explain this.  
  
Eric: I was just walking and then wham.  
  
Scott: Nothing man, nothing's happening here.  
  
Scott wiped his face with the back of his hand, he was breathing rather hard.  
  
Roger: I tell you what, I'm gonna let this slide Scott, but you get into any more fights you and Eric will be working side by side.  
  
Scott continued to breathe hard. Roger let go of his grip and Scott walked away.  
  
Roger turned to face Eric…  
  
Roger: And for you, you better get to bed…you have a busy day tomorrow.  
  
Eric gave a little disgusted look but walked off.  
  
Roger shook his head. He knew why Scott had charged Eric, and he decided not to report the matter to Peter.  
****************************************  
  
It's early morning, Peter is sitting at his desk pacing back and forth. He had just received a call from Scott's dad, and Scott was due in his office any minute.  
  
Peter: What am I gonna do? The kid is going to be torn…  
  
Peter was interrupted by a knock at his door.  
  
Peter: Come in…  
  
Scott walked in and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
Scott: Uh, you wanted to see me.  
  
Peter: Yeah, have a seat.  
  
Peter leaned up against his desk while Scott settled down into a chair across from Peter.  
  
"I thought Roger wasn't going to tell," Scott thought to himself.  
  
Peter: Scott, I've been on the phone with your dad all morning.  
  
Scott started fidgeting in his seat, afraid of where the conversation was leading.  
  
Peter: He said he'd already discussed this with you, but I feel I need to as well Scott. As you know, your father is considering giving full custody of you to your mom.  
  
Scott: Yeah, he's tired of me.  
  
Scott looked out the window with a disgusted look.  
  
Peter: Anyway, he has come to no definite decision yet, but has discussed the matter with your mother.  
  
Scott: Might as well go ahead and sign the papers.  
  
Peter as finding it hard to ignore Scott's comments.  
  
Peter: Your mother has said she will be more than happy to take full custody of you, but she is considering removing you from Horizon if she does so.  
  
Scott stood up in his chair and started talk in that nervous voice of his.  
  
Scott: What? She can't just do that, this place is all I got.  
  
Peter: Scott calm down, nothing is for sure.  
  
Scott: *sarcasticly* Oh yeah, you're right, they're just talking about it.   
  
Scott plopped back down in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Peter: Scott, your mom wants to pay a visit to Horizon. She wants to see the progress you've made since last time she saw you, she wants to know your ok.  
  
Scott: *sarcasticly* Oh right, so she'll know if she should take me out once the deal is 'official'. I see…  
  
Peter: Scott, it's nothing like that- she's coming either way. She didn't get to see you over the summer, and she wants to.  
  
Scott: Great I'd love to, but classes start in two days, ya know how that is.  
  
Scott didn't have an ounce of seriousness in his tone. Peter knew that this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Peter: Scott look, no matter what hell they've put you through they both still love you.  
  
Scott: Yeah, and they really know the way to show it.  
  
Peter: Look, she wants to come, the decision is yours but I need it now. She wants to come with in the next day or so.  
  
Scott: *sarcasticly* Oh I don't know, gotta check my schedule. Had stuff planned with Shelby- gone. Guess I'm free Peter because my life is now empty.  
  
Peter: Scott, Shelby is going through a rough time, you have to realize that. Just be her friend. In the mean time, she shouldn't affect your decision on whether or not you want to see your mom.  
  
Scott stood up and looked directly at Peter.  
  
Scott: Sure- whatever.  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. Peter slightly nodded his head for encouragement.  
  
Peter: Don't forget, group in half an hour.  
  
Scott: *dryly*Great, can't wait to share my feelings.  
*************************  
  
David pulled his backpack on and watched Laura do the same with hers.  
  
David: Ready?  
  
Laura nodded her head and looked at the trail in front of her.  
  
David started hiking down the trail, but turned around with a smirk on his face  
  
David: Any words of encouragement?  
  
Laura: Yeah- hurry.  
  
David turned around to walk, but then turned around to face her again.  
  
David: You talked…  
  
Laura slightly nodded her head. David walked up to her…  
  
David: Umm… something bothering you?  
  
David looked at the girl. Here eyes were sad, which made him feel sad.  
  
Laura: No.  
  
David: I know you're sad though.  
  
Laura slightly laughed at him.  
  
Laura: You don't look too happy yourself.  
  
David looked at the girl. She struck him as trust worthy, which is what he felt he needed.  
  
David: Sure- lets go.  
  
They started walking down the trail, David never taking his eye off the girl.  
**********************************  
  
Peter looked at the group that was sitting around him.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, anything you want to say?  
  
Everyone nodded their head no. Daisy was sitting by Shelby on the couch, Juliete and Auggie were each sitting in a chair, Scott was sitting on the piano bench, Ezra was sitting by Jacky, and Sophie was propped up on the arm of the couch.  
  
Peter: Ok, Sophie- it's all yours.  
  
Peter took a seat in a chair that was a few feet away from everyone else.  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, tell me how you feel right now, one word only. Ezra  
  
Ezra: Confused. Jacky  
  
Jacky: Bored. Juliete  
  
Juliete: Good. Daisy  
  
Daisy: Odd. Scott  
  
Scott: Mad. Auggie  
  
Auggie: High. Shelby  
  
Shelby: Worthless…  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, want to explain why you feel that way? Daisy  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Just do… can't explain it. It's just there. Auggie  
  
Auggie: I was trusted yesterday, so I feel high. EZ  
  
Ezra: I still don't know what to do about my parents. Jacky  
  
Jacky: I want this to end. Juliete  
  
Juliete: I told someone how I really felt, and they helped.  
  
Juliete looked over at Auggie and gave him a smile.  
  
Juliete: Shelby…  
  
Shelby:*sarcasticly* Because I am…  
  
Sophie: Why are you worthless Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Look at me, it's just pathetic. Scott  
  
Scott was staring at Shelby, he was so confused about everything, but her voice snapped him out of it.  
  
Scott: Mad cause my mom is coming and I'm supposed to drop everything.  
  
Scott never took his eyes of Shelby, who was now beginning to feel sad.  
  
Sophie: Ok, you guys are going to have buddies again today.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Joy…  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, Jacky, Shelby, and Auggie. Scott and Ezra. Daisy and Juliete. Have fun and be in the rope course in one hour.  
  
Sophie walked up, and everyone else got up moaning to them selves.  
  
Daisy and Juliete walked out, Daisy in front of Juliete who was trying to tell a joke, but to know access. Daisy turned around and stared at Juliete.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* If you want to kill me, please do it in my sleep.  
  
Daisy walked off and Juliete just gave a confused look, but followed Daisy, still trying to tell a joke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby didn't get up off the sofa, just stared at the floor.  
  
Auggie: Yo Shelby, we got the ropes in an hour, don't you think you should be gettin' ready?  
  
Shelby didn't say anything.  
  
Jacky: What's the rope course.  
  
Auggie looked up at her, he had forgotten she had never been on the rope course.  
  
Auggie: Oh, it's some obstacle course made of ropes you gotta go through.  
  
Jacky: Sounds cool  
  
Shelby gave a little sneer and got up to walk off.  
  
Shelby: It's dumb.  
  
She left the room, Auggie and Jakcy staring at her.  
  
Auggie: It's cool, she just ain't big on heights.  
  
Jacky slightly nodded her head.  
  
Jacky: Do they time you?  
  
Auggie smiled at the girl.  
  
Auggie: You sound like an athlete.  
  
Jacky: You ain't seen nothing home boy.  
  
Jacky punched Auggie on the shoulder and walked off to go change her shoes.  
  
Auggie: This outta be good….  
  
Auggie walked out of the room shaking his head and smiling to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra stood in front of Scott. Scott seemed to be in a different world. Ezra shook his hand in front of Scott's face.  
  
Ezra: Scott…  
  
Ezra said this in a little sing song voice. Scott didn't snap out of it.  
  
Ezra: SCOTT!  
  
Scott looked up at him and spoke in that heavy accent  
  
Scott: WHAT?  
  
Ezra: Uh, we're buddies and we have the rope course in an hour. I don't know about you but I particularly don't want to be late.  
  
Scott stood up and looked around.  
  
Scott: Sure- whatever.  
  
Scott walked off. Ezra followed, just shaking his head.   
*************************  
  
Peter walked outside and looked around. He finally saw who he was looking for. He walked over to Eric who was hard at work chopping wood.  
  
Peter: Hey there.  
  
Peter motioned for Roger to take a break, then for Eric to sit down.  
  
Eric: You trying to trick me so I have to work some more?  
  
Peter: No, unless you think you need to.  
  
Eric slowly sat down and stared at the dirt.  
  
Peter: Have you come to a conclusion yet?  
  
Eric didn't take his eye of the dirt.  
  
Eric: I'm sorry I kissed her, and I'm sorry I scared her, it was dumb of me.  
  
Peter: Yes it was. Eric, feelings are never wrong, it's the actions resulting from those feeling that can get you in trouble.  
  
Peter wondered to himself how many times he had told a kid that.  
  
Eric: I know, I just had to prove it to myself.  
  
Peter: Prove what?   
  
Eric looked around, fear in his eyes.  
  
Peter: You can talk to me, I won't laugh.  
  
Eric: I- I wanted to prove to myself I wasn't gay.  
  
Eric looked at Peter, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Eric: All my life I've been different.   
  
Eric looked away quickly, but then back at Peter.  
  
Eric: No, I haven't been different, but people have looked at me differently, and it sucks.  
  
Peter watched as the boy told his story. It brought Peter close to tears. He noticed Eric was a smart kid.  
  
Eric: I had to prove I wasn't, but I know that I shouldn't have kissed her. I'm sorry, and I know I screwed things up between her and that Scott guy.  
  
Peter: Eric, you're right. What you did was wrong, but realizing that you are no different from anyone else, is a step.  
  
Eric smiled at Peter.  
  
Eric: Really?  
  
Peter: Yes, now you have two more days of work to do, and I want you to apologize to Shelby after dinner tonight.  
  
Peter stood up and patted the boy on the back. He then began to walk away.  
  
Eric: Peter, uh- thanks.  
  
Peter turned around, nodded his head, and smiled at the boy. He then walked off.  
***********************  
  
David looked at the crying girl. He wasn't sure what to do. He had a scared look on his face as he put his arm around her to try and comfort her. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened. They had been walking and she had suddenly broken down. At first David had thought it was because of the dead squirrel they had passed, but he had come to the conclusion she was crying way to long for it to be about a squirrel.  
  
  
  
Jeff watched from the bushes. He wasn't sure when to step in. He kept on reminding himself of what Peter had said. He wanted Laura to get her emotions out, so Jeff decided to let her continue crying for now.   
  
  
  
David: Please Laura, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me.  
  
David looked around, hoping that who ever was following the two would come out soon, but no one did.  
  
David: You want to talk about it? PLEASE, do something.  
  
Laura looked up at David. She knew he was sincere, and she did need to tell someone…  
  
Laura: Luke  
  
David: warm  
  
Laura laughed, and David smiled to himself, glad he had made her laugh.  
  
Laura slowly sat up and looked at him.  
  
Laura: Luke, a boy I ran over with my car.  
  
David was taken back by this news.   
  
"Who could have guessed," he thought to himself.  
  
David: It wasn't your fault.  
  
Laura: I killed a kid David.  
  
David: You saved him future pain…  
  
David bit his tongue. He knew he had gotten himself into it now. It wasn't that he minded telling Laura, but someone else was watching their every move, according to Peter anyway.  
  
Laura: What future pain?  
  
David looked around with an out of space look.  
  
David: My dad- he's a big soldier freak. I have this thing called ADD, guess you could say I'm not quit all here.  
  
Laura looked at David with a sympathetic look.  
  
Laura: I know what ADD is, it doesn't mean that.  
  
David: Whatever. Anyway he wanted me some perfect kid- his soldier boy. When I didn't do something right…  
  
David took a deep breath and looked away.  
  
David: … he would sometimes hit me. I'd have to do push ups and stuff, whatever he could think of.  
  
Laura looked at him. He was close to tears. She never would have imagined…  
  
David: He and my mom split, and he didn't want me and my mom was real busy and stuff. He took me and sent me to all these camps and stuff, just wanted me to be perfect.  
  
Laura shook her head understandingly.  
  
Laura: My mom always wanted me to be perfect, but I never thought anything of it.  
  
David: Yeah well, I had no choice.  
  
David stood up tired of talking about his past. He helped Laura up and then looked into her eyes. Some of the hurt was gone, which made him feel better. She leaned in and gave him a hug.  
  
Laura: Thanks for being there.  
  
David gave her a little smile, took her hand, and started walking down the trail.  
  
  
  
Jeff walked back to the place he had been. He had thought he heard someone behind him, but it was just a rabbit. He looked at Laura, who gave David a hug.  
  
"Wonder what happened while I was gone," Jeff thought to himself.  
  
He continued following the two…  
**********************************  
  
Peter looked at the group. None of them looked happy to be here, with the exception of Jacky. She seemed happy, which surprised Peter. Then he recalled her mom telling him she loved sports.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, get with your buddies, we're going to have a little fun.  
  
Every got with their buddy, and Peter pulled out a few cords from his pocket.  
  
Peter: Ok, this is a rope course.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* Gosh you're smart.  
  
Peter: And Daisy here will be going on it first.  
  
Daisy gave a little disgusted look.  
  
Peter: Your wrist is going to be tied together with your buddy's wrist. You have to go through the WHOLE course, no short cut guys.  
  
Everyone groaned as Peter passed out the cords so they could tie their wrists together.  
  
Shelby looked up at the course.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* Peter, you really need to get a dictionary and look up the meaning of fun.  
  
Peter just smirked at her as he checked to make sure everyone's cords were securely bound.  
  
Peter: Ok, Daisy and Jules, you two are first.  
  
Daisy and Juliete walked up to the rope course and slowly started to climb up the first part of it. Juliete was lacking behind, and Daisy kept on pulling at the cord.  
  
Daisy: Juliete, I want to be out of here by tonight.  
  
Juliete just looked up and smirked at Daisy who was glaring down at her.  
  
Juliete: I'm trying.  
  
Daisy: Try harder.  
  
Peter: Try encouragement Daisy.  
  
Daisy gave a little disgusted look, but then turned her full attention to Juliete.  
  
Daisy: Ok you got it. Bring up your right foot…ok let's go.  
  
Daisy grabbed Juliete's wrist and they eventually completed the course.   
  
Peter: Good job ladies. Scott- Ezra, you're next.  
  
Peter pointed to the course and Scott and Ezra started climbing it.  
  
Scott: Come on EZ keep up.  
  
Scott was looking down at Ezra who was trying to find his footing.  
  
Scott: god Ezra come on.  
  
Shelby looked up at the two.  
  
Shelby: Give him a chance Scott.  
  
Scott looked down at Shelby. He knew he had been acting like a jerk the past day or so, and maybe she was right, maybe he needed to give everything in his life a chance. Maybe even life without her.   
  
"I could never do that," Scott thought to himself.  
  
Scott was shook out of his thoughts by Ezra's screams. He looked down to see his buddy hanging by a very thin, short cord. Scott quickly pulled on the cord and eventually got Ezra to his feet.  
  
Ezra: Even hanging six feet of the ground scares the heck out of me.  
  
Daisy looked up at him with a smile.  
  
Daisy: Least you didn't plummet.  
  
Daisy gave a little laugh as Ezra looked down and gave her a smile.  
  
Scott: If you don't mind- you two can play Kan and Barbie later.  
  
Ezra just gave Scott a hurt look, and started back up the rope course. They got through with the course and waited for the last group to take their turn.  
  
Scott: Sorry bout the Barbie comment EZ.  
  
Ezra just shook his head.  
  
Ezra: It's cool.  
  
Scott nodded his head and then looked up at the course. Shelby, Auggie, and Jacky were on it. Jacky seemed to be doing fine, but was held up by the other two.  
  
Jacky: Come on…  
  
Shelby looked up at the girl. She was obviously an athlete, which -at this moment- disgusted Shelby.  
  
Shelby: If you were to put that anxiousness on hold for a few minutes we could actually CATCH up.  
  
Jacky settle back on her leg while Auggie and then Shelby caught up with her. They finally finished the course.  
  
Peter: Nice job guys. I want everyone to go back and write an entry in their journal. Your group isn't on kitchens tonight, so right after dinner, I want everyone back at their dorms. That's it. Oh Shelby, can you stick around for a sec?  
  
Shelby looked around while everybody left, then put her hands in her pockets and wlaked over to Peter.  
  
Shelby: Something wrong?  
  
Peter looked at her with a smile.  
  
Peter: No, someone just needs to tell you something.  
  
Peter and Shelby walked back to the campus, and then to the woodshed where Shelby saw Eric chopping wood. She felt uncomfortable and turned around to walk away, but Peter pulled her back.  
  
Peter: Eric, is there something you want to say to Shelby?   
  
Eric looked at Shelby and saw her sad eyes. He really felt bad for hurting her.  
  
Eric: Yeah, um sorry about the other night. I just-I'm sorry.  
  
Eric looked away, hoping that was enough.  
  
Shelby nodded her head and then slowly walked away. Peter watched her, and then turned his attention back to Eric.  
  
Peter: Good job, now back to work.  
  
Peter slowly walked off. He had a busy day ahead of him tomorrow…  
**********************************************************************  
  
NEXT: Scott's mom pays him a visit…  
  
Peter talks to David and Laura…  
  
  
  
  
A whole lot takes place in this next chapter. I promise all Scott and Shelby fans won't want to miss it. The more reviews I get the sooner I post….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
